


[Podfic] a cigarette you thought was gonna be your last by calciseptine

by fire_juggler



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a cigarette you thought was gonna be your last by calciseptine, read aloud.</p>
<p><b>Author's Summary:</b> Living with Q is not as difficult as James initially thought it might be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] a cigarette you thought was gonna be your last by calciseptine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a cigarette you thought was gonna be your last](https://archiveofourown.org/works/564928) by [calciseptine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calciseptine/pseuds/calciseptine). 



> Many thanks to calciseptine for giving blanket permission to podfic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Length:

00:10:20 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a_cigarette_you_though_was_gonna_be_your_last-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 10.3 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a_cigarette_you_though_was_gonna_be_your_last-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 5.8 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
